


Universal Yuki's

by WolfieBlackBlood



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieBlackBlood/pseuds/WolfieBlackBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A story based upon what could've happened, had yuki been a real being, person or otherwise.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Yuki Gamine/ Yuki the killer

Reporters found young _Jefferey Ballalock _ in the corner of his bedroom, hiding under the bed, with a knife and a bat, terrified and trembling, here’s the story onto how he got the way he is today;   
  
_**Interview 4.13:**_  
  
“It was a nice day, everything was shining and, I was having the best day of my life.   
That was, until she arrived, she had blood red hair, and blood red eyes, with a wolf tail and a pair of wolf ears too. She wore a black jacket and black jeans with both holes and spikes in them. She was overall beautiful, so I asked her name and all she said was “your worst nightmare.” I was confused at first, but.. I understood later on in the evening.“  
  
“Did you ask what her real name was?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“She would’ve thought I was bonkers.. Y’know, Out of my mind.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“What do you mean why? She might’ve thought I was crazy.. You know, psychopathic?”  
  
“I know, but why do you think she would’ve thought that?”  
  
“Well… I don’t know. She was pretty, and I was younger, all that was on my mind was getting her back to my place. But… Even if I did, she had other plans.”  
  
“‘Other plans’?”  
  
“...”  
  
“What happened after the incident?”  
  
“I locked myself in my bedroom, which was a big mistake, because, she easily got in, and that’s where this came from.”  
  
*He lifts up his shirt and shows a gargantuan scar, looking to be from a knife fight or from an animal attacking him previously, it looks pretty serious and, could’ve taken his life if forces didn’t get there sooner.*  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“Yeah, I know, she was pretty strong, but… I had a feeling in my gut. Like I needed to get her out of my life or something… maybe take hers...”  
  
“I’m sorry…? Take her what?”  
  
“Oh.. uh.. Nothing.”  
  
“So, Jefferey, you tried to… Take the young woman’s life?”  
  
“Yes, I did.”  
  
“Do you feel guilty for what you’ve attempted to acomplish?”  
  
“Not a bit.”  
  
“How come?”  
  
“.... I don’t want to talk anymore.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Leave me alone.”  
  
“Let’s start on another topic. How was your day going when this happened? C’mon Jeff, we need-”  
  
*He starts to strangle the interviewer*  
  
“DAMMIT, I SAID I DIDN’T WANT TO TALK ANYMORE, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOUR HEAD? HA HA HA HA- AT LEAST YOU CAN’T ASK ANYMORE QUESTIONS, I  
WAS GETTING SICK OF ALL YOUR ANNOYING QUESTIONS ANYWAYS, YOU’RE SO FUCKING WEAK AND PATHETIC, I LOVE THAT ABOUT HUMANS. WELL, SEE YOU AROUND, YUKI AND I HAVE A LITTLE DATE PLANNED, HE HE- DON’T WAIT UP.”

*He then leaves the interviewer after stabbing him several times throughout his speech*  
  
“Heeeeey~ Jeff in here? No? Alright, Ooh~! But he did leave a sweet treat for me~ Hehe, hope your soldier’s nice and ready~”  
  
*The young unidentified female then begins to unpants the interviewer- the tape ends*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Hey~ Yuki here, Yeah, this is me, making you go wild with both excitement and terror, hope you’re going to sleep nice and tidy for me tonight, because I’m going to make sure I visit each and every one of you~! See you in your dreams.”


	2. Unfamiliar shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story based upon what could've happened, had yuki been a real being, person or otherwise.

Yuki’s father was working for a very famous animal shelter community. Until he’d got a promotion which was to go and live in california.

So they moved there and within eventual time Yuki got to meet her uncle, who promised to help make the little girl happy by any means necessary. By the time Yuki had turned 12, both she and her uncle were very close, closer than two best friends.

One day, she told him about her desires to become an animal of some sort, told him about her beliefs of the devil, her beliefs of the undead, as well as her beliefs of people transforming into other things like animals or inanimate objects, and that made him smile, he then claimed “I’ll do everything in my power to allow you that privilege.”

One day later, Yuki was off to school, but before she could even so much as get on the final train that would eventually take her to school, her uncle told her to get into his prius and he would finally allow her to become the animal she would’ve liked.

**~~Yuki’s P.O.V.~~**

When my uncle told me that I could become any animal that I would’ve liked, I was overjoyed, I was willing to do anything in order to become an animal. Besides, they had it so much more easier than we humans do. Although there is the one downside because of the violence that happens towards them. But Uncle just says that I’ve got to do things like this.

I’ve got to trust in what I believe in and I’ve got to believe what I would like to be true. If I don’t, it’ll never come true. I hopped into the passenger seat of Uncle’s car, putting on my seat buckle before he started the car.

It took a while to get to his house where he would allow me to turn into an animal, but it was all worth the wait. I would finally get what I’ve been wanting my entire life. When we got there, I looked around his house, only to find the walls covered with some sort red liquid “Un-” I started to say but was interrupted by a big hard cold thing colliding with the back of my head.

When I next awoke, I was tied to a metal table, which stunk of dried blood and human insides or rather, any kind of insides. I screamed and shouted for someone to help,but the only response I was met with, was a slap across the face.

It scared me, and I whimpered, I was still, awaiting my doom. my eyes grew wide and tears started dripping down my cheeks, once I got the option to look upon my uncle he was smiling, his smile was more devilish that I could imagine, and I widened my eyes even further, if my body would allow me.

Then, out of no where, un-imaginable pain, I screamed for my father to come rescue me, and screamed for hours after, what I didn’t know, or what I wasn’t aware of, was that- coming out of my stomach, was a monster, which had lived inside of me, waiting to come out for years, most likely decades.

But has never-ever had the guts to until I was strong enough. It hurt like hell was breaking loose out of my stomach, but it was worth it. All of it was. My eyes became one with the creatures eyes, and I looked around adjusting them to the new sight, my original body looking as though it’d just about ready to let go, and start decaying in the once beautiful home of my uncle.

I killed him, then went outside and killed another, and then another, the feeling of their blood on my hands felt like mud, but much more like water than that. It felt wonderful. When I would kill them, I found a single sliver of a gold that only mortals could dream of finding.

It was the gold of human, no, mortal life.

It was gold alright, it was mine. It was all I needed to keep going. I looked around, the air becoming hellishly cold. I wrapped my arms around my frail form and looked down at myself, never before have I until just now.

I was tall, 8’4” to be exact, and the rest of my body was a complete black, dripping from where my body stopped, was this black ooze, and it looked delicious, but was poisonous, so I knew better.

I went up to a frozen lake, then almost screamed to what I found, my face was distorted and was covered with a mask, a mask which made me look rather creepy, not scary.

It was a deep blue, with eye sockets that had a black liquid coming out of them, and what was even more scary, was the fact that this wasn’t even my face. But somehow, it seemed as though I’d been missing this face for years.

I smirked, knowing that this was my place now, to rule over the night as though I were it’s queen.

Although, it’s right after this thought that I remembered, I would never be able to see my friends again, and that yesterday was the last day that I got to see my friends, as well as my family, and even more loved ones.

I would never be able to see them again, and that’s because of the monster that I’ve become.


End file.
